


Take A Chance On Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right, 'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright, Bright, so bright-- Bright by Echosmith
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Take A Chance On Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



The season's have been good to them…

Spring smells like fresh rain and wild flowers, and Carlos brings him a flower crown made of fresh roses. TK’s heart melts when Carlos gently lays it upon his head and kisses his pink lips. Carlos pulls him close into a loving hug and kisses his lips, his soft lips speak all the words his heart feels.

Summer is hot, but they keep cool by splashing around in the ocean, their toes in the sand as they stand by the shore, surrounded by seashells. TK is adorably cute and sweet, and all Carlos wants to do is kiss him. His dimpled cheeks flush rosy red as Carlis puckers up and pecking his cheek sweetly.

Winter has Carlos swaddled in TK’s cozy hoodie and sweats when they sit outside on the porch, watching it snow, keeping warm with a cup of yummy hot chocolate with marshmallows. He smiles brightly with his heart aglow. A life blessed with soft kisses and tender touches; little smiles shared in secret spaces. TK feels pure delightful bliss as he cuddled into his beloved’s arms; he breathes a sigh of peace, nuzzling Carlos' chest, listening to his heart thump beneath his cheek. Lifting his head to gaze at Carlos, seeing that sweet smile grinning at him, a dazzling smile that curves his lips beautifully.

Now, his favorite season of all; fall. Carlos’s pure heart is so full of love for TK as they play like children in the fallen leaves. They roll around the big pile of leaves and share kisses as the cool, crisp wind blows.

All his days are filled with bright sunshine. He can reach for TK in the cold of winter or the heat of summer, and he will hold him in his gentle embrace and kiss his lips, and TK feels like he is in heaven, safe in Carlos’ loving embrace.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1096917.html?thread=114524373#t114524373)


End file.
